


A Deathly Rose

by Renegade_Saint



Category: Gravston, RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Saint/pseuds/Renegade_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Mortimer is an average teen plays Video Games, hangs out with his friends, Oh and he slays demons on a daily bases and is the host of the death essence. No biggie until the demon he been chasing decided to show up and send him to a different world that so happens to have a few gems in it. Now he has to survive god help his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gravston is owned by Rogo/RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth   
> To read the 1st Chapter of Gravston hears a link  
> http://www.inkblazers.com/read-manga/Gravston-Chapter-1-The-Rotten-Child/391/0/0?lang=en

"So it looks like there are more universes than this one..." Said an orange haired man, "Hmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage, and have a little fun with the Death Host."   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was another beautiful day in Gravston, Samuel and the gang were in the backyard, sorting out new info on Orange.

"So, do we have any new info on Orange?" Samuel asked them, drinking while drinking from a soda can.

"No, sorry Samuel, I couldn't find any new information since we faced him a few weeks ago," David said.

"You know that bastard is really getting on my nerves this time," Rip said while resting on Pippa's shoulder.

"He been laying low for to damn long!" Samuel, in frustration, finally snapped, "Where the hell are you?!"

"Oh, Death Host, I'm over here." As they turned around, they saw the one demon they have been chasing for a long time.

Samuel jumped back and summoned a scythe, "So, you you finally decided to show your face. Good, you saved me a lot of time finding your sorry ass," And the others got into their battle stances.

"Oh my. Well, I know when I'm beat," Orange said, as he snapped his fingers, causing a vortex to appear behind him, "Good bye" he then walked into it.

"Oh no you don't!" Samuel said as he rushed towards it.

"Samuel, wait!" David yelled at him.

But it was too late, Samuel launched himself towards the vortex, and went through.

This is were our story begins.


	2. Ch 1: A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravston is owned by Rogo/RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth 
> 
> To read the 1st Chapter of Gravston hears a link  
> www.inkblazers.com/read-manga/…

In the planes between worlds, Samuel was, well, he was not doing too well.

"Ah, son of bitch! What the hell is going on!?" Sam yelled "What, is that a light?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was an eventful evening in Forever Falls, and Ruby and the gang were still talking about how Jaune cut off that Ursa's head.

"That was amazing! That Ursa was like 'Grr I'm going to eat you,' and you wear like 'Oh no you don't,' and, block and wachha, off with its head!" Ruby said, as if she were a child, after seeing their first action movie.

"Yes, Ruby, we just saw it," Weiss told her, trying, to calm her down.

"But Weiss, it was amazing!"

"Yes, it was, but let's try not to inflate his ego," 

"Weiss is right, Ruby, there is still some room for improvement," Pyrrha said ",but you did good, Jaune,"

"Thanks guys, I guess I just..." before Jaune could finish his sentence, every thing went quiet, and the wind stopped, like in the movies, when something was going to happen.

And then, suddenly a vortex with the world aura opened up, and what looked like a human body came flying out, and crashed a few miles away from the group.

"What the hell was that?" Jaune asked the girls.

"I don't know, but lets check it out, just in case" Ruby suggested.

They nodded, and ran towards the crash site.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Ah man, I landed on my head," Samuel said, getting up, "Alright, now where is that orange haired bastard, and where the hell am I?" As he looked around, he noticed he was in a forest, and it looked like he was in the middle of a fall.

"ROOOR," a loud noise came from the forest.

"What the..." Before he could finish his sentence, four werewolf looking monsters come out at him.

"Oh, am I in your territory or something? I don't know much about Werewolf society, so... WHOA" Samuel's head was almost slashed off, "So, you wanna fight than? Alright then, lets fight," as he said that, he summoned his scythe, and got into his battle stance.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As the group came to the crater, they didn't see what they had expected, no shay saw a young man, around 17 or 18, tall and very skinny. He had jet black hair, and very pale skin. He was waring black jeans, and a white and black long sleeved shirt. with a skull necklace, and boots with the same skull designs. The only color on him was his blue eyes, that looked confused.

"Okay, now that's something I didn't expect," Jaune said.

"Yeah, he looks confused," Ruby said

And suddenly, four Beowulves came out of nowhere, and stared at the boy as he started... talking to them.

"What is that idiot doing? He's going to get himself..." 

Before Weiss finished, the Beowulves charged at him, but he dodged, nearly getting his head cut off. The boy then held out his hands, and suddenly a dual headed scythe came out of nowhere, and into the boys hands. He sliced into the Grimm like it was nothing. A surprised look came on his face, which turned into a devilish smile. He then lashed at them, killing another one, and only leaving two of them. The remaining two charged at him, but it was pointless , as he kicked one of them in the face, and stabbed the other in the face with the scythes outer end. He finally killed the last one. 

Let's just say that Jaune cutting that Ursa's head off was not the coolest thing they saw today.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Okay, they're not Werewolves, that's safe to say. Maybe they're demons," Samuel said, poking the fallen monster with his scythe, "Well, maybe..."

"ROAR" Another noise came from the forest.

"OH WHAT KNOW!?" he yelled.

And like last time, another monster came out of the forest, but it was bigger, and had more armor than the last four.

"Oh, hello Beastly! Where'd that come from? Ah, who cares, I'm killing this thing now," He charged at it, but it was faster than the last four, despite its larger size. It disarmed Samuel, and slashed him towards a tree. The beast charged at him, he had to do something, so he used the death essence, and cut the beast in half.

"Okay, that hurt but," and than he heard a rustle in the bushes, and summoned his weapon, with a pissed off look on his face, "Alright, come out of the bush now, or I'll come slashing!" he yelled out, ready for just about anything .

"Okay, it looks like we've been discovered," came a voice from the bushes.

"No kidding," another voice came from the same place, but it was more feminine.

And the four people came out of their hiding, and Sam was surprised. Three of them where girls, with one guy.

"Alright, who are you people?" Samuel asked them, with his weapon still raised, trying to see if their eyes wear a reflective red.

The white haired one was about to speak up, but, "That was awesome!" The dark red haired girl shouted, which shocked Samuel, to say the least, " Oh my names Ruby. That's Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha," The girl named Ruby told him "Whats your name?"

"Oh, I'm Samuel. Can you tell me where I'm at?" he asked them, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

"You're in the Forest of Forever Falls," the white haired girl named Weiss told him.

"Okay, where's that at?" he asked again.

"Vale, Remnant," She answered again.

"Right, excuse me for a minute." 

Samuel then went into the the forest, just out of earshot.

"Holy crap, I'm in another universe! Just when my life couldn't get any weirder, crap balls I feel like I'm in one of those bad fan fiction stories!" Samuel ranted on for about 10 minuets, about hell, I don't know. As he returned, there was a blond haired women talking with the group.

"So, this is the boy from the sky?" she asked the group

"Yes Professor Goodwitch," Ruby said.

"Well, who are you, young man, and where are you from? Because you're not one of the students," She demanded, more than asked.

"I'm Samuel Mortimer, and I am not from around here, I can tell you that much."

And another adventure for the Death Host seemed to have popped out of nowhere. That poor, poor bastard .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Samuel journey begins. Where will it go from here. Hopefully a lot of action and comedy  
> Meh who knows I'm only the writer.


	3. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel has came to Remnant what will happen.

"So Samuel Mortimer took out a pack of biowolves with a scythe that appeared out of nowhere and killed the Alpha without lifting a finger. My Question is whirs are you from." A gray haired man asked him

"Wheal when a mum and a dad love each other..." Samuel started but saw that his host was not amused by his antic "Not one for comedy are you. Ok I really have no idea how to explain it those without sounding like a complete nutter mister... but I'm from another universe."

"Mister Mortimer if your telling another joke I will say that I'm not amused?" He said in a stern tone 

"Oh if I was lie you know. I studier." See that he was not amused...... He he He glared at Samuel

“What do you waint me to say?”

“The truth.” He answered

“I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!” Sammy was no longer in a jokey mood “You drag me into this room ask questions and I answerer them and than you say I am not telling the truth. Hell I don't evan know the name of my so called interrogator!”

He was a bit taken back by that outburst but quickly regained his poster “I fell like I ow you that much. My name is Ozpin.” He told the young host “And I have thought of a way for us to learn about each other if you truly are from another world and maybe we can learn about them.”

“Ok shot.” Sam said laying back in the chair

“Whair are you from?”

“Gravston England.” Sam told him “Ok my turn where am I?”

“Beacon Academe Vale.” Ozpin told him

“Never heard of it what do you do?” Sam asked agean

“I believe that it’s my turn to ask a question.” He said with a grin on his face “I answer that after you answer this. Why did I suddenly fell a burst of aura in the exact same spot you landed in.”

“Oh that in all honesty I do not know what that was all I know is that Orange opened a portal I fallowed him throw it and I am hear fighting a bunch of werewolf wannabes.”

“Ok now to answer your last question we train student to hunt Grimm the monsters you slayed when got hear.” He said “Ok This is my last question what did you do what Miss Rose told me is that you summoned a scythe out of thin air and cut the Alpha in half without as so much as lifting a finger what was that for that was no simbulance I have ever heard of?”

Samuel shifted position in the chair and looked at the ground until he looked Oz in the eyes “I dont think you'll let me out till I answer.”  
“I have all day and we can get food whenever where hungry.”

“Ok but you have to keep this quite understand.” He told him

Oz just nodded his head “Ok the thing I did was called the Death Essence.”

“Eplain?”

“I'll give you that one for free. It allows me to create weapons and other things out of it and it can cut throe anything and when I mean anything I mean anything.”

“Ok anything else?”

“I only told you what you needed to know. And know my last question.”

“What.”

“Do you have anything to eat in this strange unavers wear there is a school designed to teach kids how to fight monsters!? I'm a hungry!” Samuel said with a smile

This made Oz cuhcal “Of course thairs a cafeteria on the 1st floor tell them I sent you.”

“Thanks Ozpin!” Sam said and he ran out the door

“He is a intriguing one.” Oz said to himself

Sam was now sitting at a table alone pondering on why some people had animal ears tails extra he thought they where cool but some of them where giving him the evil eye he didn't care and beside he had sweet and sour chicken and rice

As he was about to finish he saw that girl with the red hood siting at a table with 2 familiar face and 2 unknown one ad being the resalable guy he is he disidet to prporly introduces himself

“So your telling me he cut an Alpha Biowolf in half with nothing?” The blond one said

“Yah even Weiss can vouch for me.” she said and they all looked at the white haired girl

“Yes he did.” She said “It was kinda cool in all honesty”

“Hay Ruby this guy he got black hair, pale, and blue eyes.” The black haired one with the bow in her hair

“Yah why.”

“He right behind you.” she said and they all looked behind Ruby and saw him with his hand raised

“Yo, you all talking about my behind my back.” Samuel said siting in the free space beside Ruby “I just came by to introduce myself properly to the people who found me. Names Samuel Mortimer pleas just Samuel.”

“Hi Samuel I’m Ruby if you had forgotten.”

“Weiss.”

“Blake.”

“Is it true you cut a Biowolf in half?” The blond one said until Blake slightly elbows her “Oh Yang nice to meet you Sammy.”

“Don't call me Sammy!” He yield at her making her flinch “Sorry just don't call me that.”

“Ok but did you really cut it in half?” She asked

“Yah it was nothing really.” He said

“You sound like you don’t care.” Weiss said “Also why did you walk off.”

“I had to sort things out in my mind. Speaking of that forest whir did those other 2 people go?”

“Jaune and Pyrrha. They went up to their dorm with the rest of their team.” Ruby answered him

“Ah. Whale like I said I only came to thank you so I guess I’ll see you around.” He said getting up and decided to walk back to the room he was previously in

When Sam got back up to the room he saw Oz with papers spread out on the desk

“What’s this?” Sam said taking his set again 

“Mister Mortimer I have come to the decision that I believe you.” He said with a smile “And seance you have no home or place to go why douche you stay hear until you find away to get back home you will be enrolled hear and attend classes .”

“So whats the catch?” Sam asked 

“Wheal you have to take the entrance exam.” He answered 

“Ehe how bad could it be.” Sam said “Shur but its only temporary.”

“Agreed.” Oz said “I expect you at the cliffs 1st thing in the morning.”

Te next morning Samuel arrived at the cliffs and lets say he was no longer excited 

“So let me get this strait you want me to get launch into a mounter infested forest, retrieve a artifact and get back to an extraction point.” Sam said   
“That is correct Mister Mortimer.” Oz said conforming the question

“YOUR A NUTTER!” Sam yield

“And Your in the air.” And as he said that Samuel was launched like so many countless others but with a lot less grace as he hit a tree or 2 on his way down to the ground

“Ok now that that's out of the way its time to find the relic place.”

After a few hours like many before him Sam finally found the relic stand and the only one left was a black knight

“You know theirs something shambolic hear but I cant place my finger on it.” Sam said “An who cares.” And he garbed it and it seamed like a since of doom and a huge ass roar did not help ether 

“Well I should run to the extraction point.” And He began to run like a little bitch 

About half way to the extraction Sam was confronted by 4 Ursa

“Ok you guys are in my way so” And he summons his scythe “So Die.”

And he jumped into and killed the 1st one by cutting it in half and the 2nd one he impaled with the smaller end of the scythe but the 3rd one disarmed him but he countered by summing the small hand sickle and killed it by stabbing it in the eye and then throw it at the 4th 

“I am getting better at this.” Sam said and that's when he jinxed it when a much larger looking Ursa came out of nowhere but it was different It had orange eyes and armor adoring the whole body and it was black with patches of wight fur poking out it was not like the one he had killed early 

“The he..” Before he could finish the Ursa charged at him and it hit hard actual straight into a tree and it fell down

“Ok that hurt but this fells famelyer what is that thing.” He thaot to himself “Wait I rember now this is the felling when ever I'm.” before he could finish agean he was rushed by it but he roiled out of the way

“Ok you are getting annoying.” He said summoning another scythe “You dame demon” and he rushed at the beast but it dodged good than he summoned the death essences to cut its legs it connected but it only hit one and only half way throw and it sweated him to the ground drawing some blood than picked him up and throe him towards another tree and started walking up to him and raised its paw to strike him down and e just closed his eyes

“Dame it your a pain in the ass.” Samuel heard a voice say and it was a familiar one

As he opened his eyes he saw a teen waring a black jacket and paints heis hair was also black but Sam saw a small red streckin it as well and it seamed he was wearing a wight shirt under he had 2 pressings on one of his ears holding the Ursa's paw

“So what death host you just going to sit there or are you going to help me kill this thing.” He said 

“You know Warren I think we should do that.” Sam said summoning another scythe 

And Warren punches the Ursa in the gut knocking it off balenc and Sam continued the by stabbing his blade into the same place casing a bit of blood to come out of the wound and Warren came back and punched the Grimm in the face hard enough to crack the skull armor

“Dame this things one toufe son of a bitch.” Warren said as the beast struggled to get up 

“Yah the last 4 I killed where not this strong.” Samuel said walking up beside him

“Wait a minuet you killed 4 of thes things before hand!” Warren yeild as the grimm be gan to start a charge

“Yah so what.” Sam answered as it came closer 

“That a lode of bullshit!” Warren yield punching the Ursa in the face and sent it flying twords a tree with its neck broken

“Whale the last 4 where not like that one and I think you did a bit of over kill.” Sam said staring at the beast “Oh and Warren.” 

“Ya.” Warren answered 

“HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HEAR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok welcome back to A Deathly Rose and Gravston has move (Because inkblazer decided to shut down) Any way hearyou go to read new pages
> 
> http://www.gravston.com/archive/
> 
> (Also R.I.P Mounty Ome I hope I spelled that right)


	4. A Reboot is comeing

Hay guys Renegade_Saint hear I don't know if you haven't header but Gravston is getting a reboot so that means this fic will also be getting one. 

Sorry for not updating but I was focusing more on my other fics and procrastinating and getting sidetracked with other things. But as I said this is getting a reboot and if you want to read the old Gravston hears a link.

http://tapastic.com/episode/81520

So when the first few chapters come out I will update.


End file.
